dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spindle Room Secrets
Spindle Room Secrets is the bonus game-play content included in the Collector's Edition of Curse of Briar Rose. In it, we play as the Fairytale Detective, and investigate the secrets found in the previously inaccessible Spindle Room of Stewartson Castle. This bonus game is based on the French fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty. Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk!)'' The game begins in the Spindle Room that was blocked by briars in the Curse of Briar Rose game. Our main objective is to find six different discs (each representing a different component of the bonus content for the main game), and fit them into the corresponding slots in the sewing wheel platform. There isn't really a plot, so much as different things to see and read that give further information on Briar Rose's tale. In the first room, we see what is presumably the spinning wheel (and spindle) that Briar Rose pricked her finger on. However, there was another spinning wheel in the prison cells of the main game that could also be the original spinning wheel in the tale. In either case, we don't learn anything more about it; it's just interesting to see. There's also a teleporter here similar in appearance to the one in the potion room. It is unknown, however, what this teleporter was used for. In the second room, we see a shrine to the original Prince that tried to wake Briar Rose with a kiss. A plaque on the shrine informs us that, upon kissing her, he became gravely ill as a result of the curse and died shortly after. The Prince was not given a name. There is also a box full of spindles in this room, presumably spindles that were collected and hidden away from Briar Rose in the hopes of preventing the curse from being triggered. A plaque on the prince's coffin tells the story of his brother, James, who has a greater curse that may destroy the world. In the third room, which is a sewing room, we see a glass case with miniature Princess figurines inside of it. One is labeled "''Princess Ivy'', the Forgotten Princess". The other is labeled "Briar Rose, the Sleeping Beauty". It is here that we learn of Princess Ivy for the first time, though the game gives us no further clue as to what role she will play in future games. Parables This game was released before Parables were introduced into the series itself. Connections * This game is basically an epilogue to Curse of Briar Rose, so it is deeply connected to the content of that game. * We first learn of Princess Ivy here, and later find out that she is Briar Rose's sister. * We discover that the Prince who kissed Briar Rose and died was the Frog Prince's brother. Gallery Screenshots= Corridor3.jpg|The Spindle Room, as seen in Curse of Briar Rose Spindle Room.jpg|The Spindle Room srs-arc-control-board.jpg|The Spindle Control Board Prince Shrine.jpg|Shrine to the Fallen Prince Scene3_Colour.jpg|Sewing Room Princess Figurines.jpg|Princess Ivy and Princess Briar Rose Figurines |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= SRS_HOS1.jpg|HOP 1 (The Spindle Room) SRS_HOS2.jpg|HOP 2 (Shrine) SRS_HOS3.jpg|HOP 3 (Sewing Room) |-|Other images= spindle-room-teaser.jpg|Spindle Room Secrets Teaser Category:A to Z Category:Bonus Games Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets